1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycles. In particular, this invention relates to three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycles having footguards for helping to keep the rider's feet on the pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-wheeled and four-wheeled motorcycles have become very popular vehicles, particularly for off-road use. When these vehicles are being used off-road, they are often ridden on uneven ground and subjected to sudden turns. When these motorcycles are ridden on uneven ground, and when they are subjected to sudden turns, they have a tendency to tip over, or at least to lean considerably. If the vehicle tips or leans, the rider has a tendency to want to take his foot off the foot peg and put it out away from the body of the motorcycle for balance.
This tendency to take a foot off the foot peg can be very dangerous on a three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycle. If a rider takes his foot off of the peg and puts it out away from the body of the vehicle, it is possible for one of the rear wheels to catch the foot and to drag the rider off of the motorcycle. The two wheels on the rear of the vehicle are located out away from the body of the motorcycle, so an outstretched foot is directly in front of a rear wheel.
A need existed for a footguard, which would help to keep the rider's feet on the pegs and away from the rear wheels. Such a footguard would greatly increase the safety of three-wheeled and four-wheeled motorcycles.